farversefandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Toishiman Navy
The Imperial Toishiman Navy (ITN) (大遠い島帝国海軍 Dai Toishima Teikoku Kaigun), also known as the Imperial Navy, is the space-borne branch of the Imperial mIlitary of the Empire of Toishima. The Toishiman Navy is the second-largest branch of the Imperial Military, smaller than the Imperial Army. It is comprised of different branches, each supporting on another. These include the Imperial Fleet, which oversees all capital ship operations, the Fighter Corps, which operate all fighter aircraft, the Special Naval Landing Forces (SNLF) which act as ground troops and the Transportation Fleet, which transports equipment not only for the Navy but for the Army as well. The Imperial Toishiman Navy originated in the breakaway from the Human Alliance. Originally the Colonial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force (CTNSDF), this defensive force was secretly reworked for an offensive role as new weapons were fitted onto the then-ramshackle ships. Once the breakaway was in full swing, the CTNSDF was officially renamed the Imperial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force (ITNSDF) until the war was over, upon which it was finally renamed the Imperial Toishiman Navy. =History= ---- Colonial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force When the Toishiman Colonies were first set up, the Human Alliance was still young and had not fully explored and secured the entire sector of space yet. As such, every colonial state received a large defensive fleet to keep away pirates, aliens and other undesirables. Of course, these fleets were not as powerful as the Human Alliance's various member states' national fleets, but they were enough to get the job done. As a frontier colony at the time, the Toishiman Colonies received a large and powerful fleet with which to police their spacelanes. This was named the Colonial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force (CTNSDF), and was heavily geared towards defensive fighting. When the Breakaway was sparked, the CTNSDF was pressed into combat. While nobody remembers who fired the first shots, the CTNSDF was forced into offensive maneuvers, where they performed adequately against enemy fast-response ships, jumping in the suppress the rebellion. In order to further display their independance, the CTNSDF was renamed the Imperial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force (ITNSDF), to show that they were no longer a mere colony. Imperial Toishima Naval Self Defence Force With the rebellion breaking out all over the Toishima Region, the ITNSDF was quickly joined by the defensive ships of the various other colonies in the Region. This, however, was not enough to fight off the forces of their former colonial masters. The ITNSDF's short period of existence was marked with great losses and terrible combat values, with a kill-loss ratio of 1 enemy ship destroyed per 7 ships lost. The ITNSDF could not hold for much longer. Under the leadership of Admiral Lee Jong-Mun, the ITNSDF deloyed an elite group of soldiers- the first Special Naval Landing Forces- to steal around 45 new battlecruisers from nearby enemy shipyards. Bolstered with this much-needed offensive power, the ITNSDF was able to push the enemy forces out of Imperial Space. Unfortunately, in what would be the first great atorocity caused by the Human Alliance, the enemies opted to decimate the pursuing ITNSDF and isolate the rebelling systems by destroying all of the star systems around them with weapons of mass destruction, creating the Dead Ring and the characteristic, dangerous debris fields of ancient starships floating around the various silent systems. The ITNSDF was then used to pacify local rebels opposing the new Empire, and to decimate the few factions that supported the colonial masters. Imperial Toishiman Navy By the time the rebellion was over and the Empire of Toishima was firmly established, the ITNSDF was down to three fleets and less than fifty ships to cover sixteen star systems. Stealing more ships from nearby colonial shipyards was out of the question due to the then-impassable Dead Ring. To further symbolise the stepping away from colonial times, the ITNSDF was renamed the Imperial Toishiman Navy and was heavily reorganised. It was only after several decades- and the ill-fated Great Leap Upwards- that the Imperial Toishiman Navy was able to regain its past strength by building new starships. It became a very defensive force at first, then slowly began to focus on both offense and defense. ---- =Organisation= Imperial Fleet 'Fighter Corps' The Navy Fighter Corps (海軍戦闘機隊, kaigun sentōkitai) is the arm of the Imperial Navy that controls and owns all of the fighter and bomber aircraft in the Navy, both land and carrier-based. The Fighter Corps do not have a centralised command, and are actually a technicality unlike the Army Fighter Corps, which actally operate their own fighters. 'Long-Range Fighter Corps' The''' '''Long-Range Fighter Corps are 'Defensive Fighter Corps' 'Carrier Strike Forces' Special Naval Landing Force The Special Naval Landing Force (海軍特別陸戦隊 Kaigun Tokubetsu Rikusentai), or SNLF, are the marine troops of the Imperial Toishiman Navy, capable of operating planetside or in space-borne installations such as space stations and starships. The SNLF is fairly well equipped, and is on par with the regular Army in terms of equipment, although the SNLF is more well equipped for space-borne action. The everyday duties of the SNLF include shipboard defense, fighting off boarding actions, providing security for Navy installations and acting as bodyguards for high-ranking Navy personnel. During combat, the SNLF are used as shock troops, using a wide array of gunships and landing craft to assault enemy positions with shock and awe tactics, moving quickly over vast amounts of terrain surrounding the beachhead and disengaging- to be replaced by the Army- when their supply lines grow taut. A special branch of the SNLF are the Storm Corps (嵐隊, Arashi-tai). The Storm Corps makes use of four-man drop pods launched from starships in orbit to insert troops behind or onto enemy lines as highly mobile commando forces. The SNLF has many light vehicles and aircraft in its arsenal, but does not have any heavy vehicles such as main battle tanks. Instead, they rely on the Army for heavy vehicle and artillery support. Artillery support can also be provided by orbiting starships. Transportation Fleet ---- =Technology= As with much of the equipment used by the Empire of Toishima, the Imperial Navy's technology level may seem to have low standards or even be primitive by other civilisation's standards. Yet, it still is vlued as it is ble to get the job done and done well. Weapons 'Ballistic Weapons' 'Machine Guns' Machine Guns are used on the smaller ships, such as gunboats or cargo ships, for point-defense and basic defensive purposes. These weapons are able to fire farther and harder in space due to a lack of air resistance, though they are still limited by ammunition constraints. The machine guns used on Navy starships are usually .50 caliber machine guns, also used as anti-aircraft weapons on the ground. These are typically mounted in clusters of three and are controlled by a single targetting computer or operator. 'Cannons' The Navy uses a large amount of cannons as their close-range weapons, especially on the larger warships. These weapons are able to fire farther and harder in space due to a lack of air resistance, though they are still limited by ammunition constraints. The cannons used on Navy starships are usually 20mm to 30mm cannons, and are used for anti-aircraft and point-defense purposes. Famously, 30mm cannons are mounted on the Yamabushi Close-In-Weapons-System, which is mounted on every major Imperial Navy warship. Cannons are also used on fighters of all kinds as their only permanent armament. 'Railguns' Railguns are the main weapons of most Imperial Navy starships. They are effective at almost all ranges, though their accuracy suffers at long ranges beyond what the targetting computers can calculate. Railguns come in many sizes, from 52mm all the way up to 520mm on the massive Yamato-Class Battleships. Railguns usually fire depleted uranium-tipped armour-piercing projectiles, though nuclear-tipped high-explosive projectiles have also seen use, as well as other types of shells. 'Flak Guns' For larger ships, flak guns may be used for point-defense purposes. These weapons fire a large shell that splits into clouds of submunitions, designed to shred enemy fighters and incoming missiles. Flak guns tend to take up much more space than other weapons, so are not widely used on mobile starships. However, they are mounted in great numbers on planetary defense platforms. 'Energy Weapons' '22mm Kinetic Pulse Cannons' Kinetic Pulse Cannons are weapons that fire bolts of energy encased inside a plasma sheath. This lasts long enough to travel at least a few dozen kilometers before dissipating and is known as a Kinetic Pulse. They are used on Imperial Starships in a point-defense and anti-fighter role, though they can be used against enemy starships if they get close enough. This is because the energy and the plasma dissipates after a few dozen kilometers, though the energy input can be increased for longer range. This is useless, however, as the bolts would lose much energy until they are mere streaks of colour that cannot harm anything. Kinetic pulses have energy bleed off in a bright blue or green colour, giving the bolts the appearance of blue streaks. 'Laser Lances' Laser Lances (レーザ槍,'' Reza Yari'') are directed-energy weapons mounted on the larger Imperial Navy starships. They are devastatingly powerful, capable of cutting deep into the hulls of armoured starships, overloading energy shields and potentially cutting unarmoured starships in half. The Laser Lance's beams are roughly foot-wide projections of energy that have technically no upper limit and an extremely long range. Laser lances are fired from lance arrays on starships, which are usually mounted on broadsides. These are hidden beneath armoured panels that can slide open when needed. The arrays themselves appear to be bright red hexagonal panels on the sides of starships, with the mirrors and emitters actually underneath the red panels. When a lance is fired, the energy almost instantaneously arces towards the target as calculated by dozens of supercomputer banks. Energy bleed-off in the form of a green coloured light follows the energy beam a few nanoseconds behind the invisible cutting beam, and the bleed-off is commonly believed to be the beam itself. Lances consume a large amount of energy and are usually fired constantly for two seconds before the nuclear battery runs out and has to be replaced at a dedicated shipyard. They are thus one-shot weapons. Lances are reputed to be extremely accurate, more so than any other weapon in the Imperial Navy's arsenal. Even so, they are more suited for attacking unmoving targets such as space stations, space platoforms, ground targets or stationary starships than moving targets during the heat of battle. Lances are a frightening and formiddable ambush weapon and an opening salvo that can easily shock an enemy into surrender from long ranges, allowing ships to act as snipers against enemy planetary defenses. 'Wave-Force Cannon' The Wave-Force Cannon is a relatively new development, even by Toishiman standards. It is the result of a competition between two rival weapons manufacturers, Kanegawa and Howa. The Wave-Force uses a powerful in-built generator to harmonize the waveforms of heavy matter particles. As each molecule is aligned, the matter begins to resonate, creating massive amounts of potential energy stored within the cannon's supercapacitors. At any point of time, this energy can be funneled out in a powerful medium-range beam that can tear through most known matter, consuming and destroying targets with precision on almost the same scale as laser lances but at half the range and with considerably less power, though this is made up for with its lack of need to reload at all. This technology supposedly existed in research facilities for years, but engineers at Kanegawa Industries were the first to be able to create a version of the weapon that could effectively operate in the field. The energy weapon requires no bulky ammunition and very infrequent recharging due to a sophisticated energy recovery system. However, the delicate electronics require a nearby clean-room environment and regular maintenance. The intricate filtration system, large power source, and banks of complicated electronics make this weapon very fragile and vulnerable. Thus far, the Wave-Force has only found use on an elusive, secret starship known only as the Mariko. It is claimed that there are two such starships, though these are mere rumours and are denied by the Imperial Navy. Other, somewhat weaker Wave-Force weapons are in use on land applications. 'Self-Propelled Weapons' 'Rockets' Not to be confused with land-based rockets. Starship rockets are long-range unguided, self-propelled weapons that typically carry a high-explosive warhead or some other form of munitions to combat enemy starships. As these are unguided, they are not commonly used as starship-level munitions but rather by fighters and bombers, as well as defensive platforms. Rockets are usually extremely underpowered in comparison to other forms of weapons, being less quickly moving as lasers and railguns and less accurate as missiles and torpedoes. Rockets' only redeeming qualities are their ease of construction and low cost, as well as their long range. The Imperial Navy does not use many rockets on their capital ships, but when they are employed they are used in large numbers. Rockets are more commonly found on fighters and bombers, being well suited for taking on stationary target such as space stations, space platforms, unmoving ships and ground targets. 'Missiles' Missiles are long-range guided self-propelled weapons, much like rockets but guided by a targeting computer or a human operator. Missiles tend to be less destructive and with less range than torpedoes, but more accurate and more powerful than rockets. These are the main mid-to-long range weapons of Imperial starships not equipped with laser lances, such as guided missile destroyers, and also act as mid-range weapons for starships equipped with laser lances. Toishiman missiles are two or three-stage fuel rockets that are typically fired from cell missile launcher systems. They usually pack a high explosive nuclear warhead, though some missiles employ the same multiple-warhead design in torpedoes to punch through enemy hull armour. Missiles are also used as anti-fighter defence, with advanced tracking systems capable of hunting down maneuverable fighters. Toishiman missiles are fuelled by cost-effective Liquid Asahina gas, which allows them to go as far as they can at as effective a price per missile. As a side-effect, Toishiman missiles display bright blue contrails wherever they fly to, though these disappear after some time. Space-to-ground missiles also exist, and are padded with a Yuki-Nagaku Crystal Lattice beneath the outer shell to dissipate reentry heat and prevent premature detonation. 'Torpedoes' Torpedoes are long-range missiles designed to be fired from starships with the intention of heavily damaging or outright destroying enemy starships of all kinds. Most Imperial Navy starships carry some form of torpedo launcher. Toishiman torpedoes are powered by a nuclear reactor, which is part of the warhead as well as the main method of propulsion. Toishiman torpedoes are typically 10 to 20 meters in length, though torpedoes as long as 50 meters have seen use from defense platforms. Toishiman-designed torpedoes usually have up to three warheads arranged in sequence along the body of the torpedo. The first warhead explodes on impact with a target's shields, if there are any, and the second explodes on impact with the target's armour. The final warhead, in conjunction with the propulsion reactor, explodes inside of the target spacecraft, gutting it from the inside or at least exposing large holes to the vacuum of space. The torpedoes usually carry a pocket of air inside the outer shell to increase the power of the explosion. Toishiman torpedoes typically carry advanced computers and guidance systems, capable of homing in on targets at long range. However, torpedoes are usually slower than other main weapons and missiles, and are succeptible to interception mid-flight. As such, they are best used at the start or at the end of a battle. Torpedoes can be launched from a variety of platoforms, typically turretted launchers on Imperial Navy ships or carried singly by fighters and bombers. Defense Platforms also carry large banks of torpedoes not unlike cell missile launcher systems, but on a larger scale. Armour 'Types of Armour' Imperial ships usually use Haruhium armour. This is a dense metal that is very annoying. *'Titanium-3' forms the basis of most Imperial starship armour. This is a high-grade Titanium-50 alloy, strengthened at the molecular level to a greater extent that Titanium-2, which is used in civilian spacecraft. It is usually grey in colour, and is lightweight and extremely strong with a high tolerance to heat from plasma weapons. However, it is not hard enough to withstand direct impacts from high-powered projectile weapons, which is why Titanium-3 is usually further alloyed with other metals to create the outer plating of starships. *On its own, Haruhium is an extremely unstable metal and can easily bond with almost any non noble gas element. Haruhium was discovered during the age of the Human Empire, under a different name, and was one of the main incentives for founding the Toishima colony. Haruhium is naturally found mixed with Iron and carbon in asteroids, and is extremely plentiful. When Haruhium is bonded with Titanium-3, it forms what is known as Titanium-Haruhium Alloy, and is denser and harder than Titanium-3 on its own. Not only is Titanium-Haruhium cheap and easy to procure, it can withstand several direct hits from enemy weapons before buckling. *'Manganium', found in asteroids as an ore, is a metal that is commonly alloyed with Titanium-3 to form Titanium-Manganium Alloy. While expensive, this alloy is stronger than Titanium-Haruhium, and is able to withstand several direct hits from enemy weapons. Titanium-Manganium plating is commonly found on battleships, and is also known by laymen as "battleship-grade armour". 'Yuki-Nagaku Crystal Lattice' Yuki-Nagaku Crystals are fragile, synthetic silicon-based crystals that are excelent heat conductors. These crystals are blue in colouration and very reflective, though they are usually hidden benath other layers of armour and covering due to their fragility. When an energy weapon hits the armour plating of a starship, the heat energy that conducts through the plating will be rapidly dispersed through the entire underlining crystal lattice, ensuring that little heat damage occurs to the exterior armour. The heat is either evenly distributed throughout the entire panel or directed to a ventilation port of some kind. Crystal lattices are usually sandwiched between a thick outer plating and a thinner inner plating on a starship. They are of no use against projectile weapons, and only serve as a protection against energy weapons as Toishima is not well-versed in the field of protective energy shield technology. Propulsion Zoom Faster-than-light travel Warpu ---- Fighters Short-Range Fighters 'Superiority Fighters' Takaoka ATD-19 Length: 14.2 m Height: 4.5 m Crew: 1 Armament: 1x 30mm Cannon, Internal Weapons Bay with capacity of 9 munitions, 4x Hardpoints on wings Maximum Atmospheric Speed: 1,400 km/h Basically an ATD-X in appearance. ---- Takaoka F5J Washi Length: 19.43 m Height: 5.63 m Crew: 1 Armament: 1x 30mm Cannon besides cockpit, 10x Hardpoints Maximum Atmospheric Speed: 3,060 km/h ---- Kawasaki Type-27 Same Length: 18.5 m Height: 5.01 m Crew: 2 Armament: 1x 30mm Cannon besides cockpit, 2x 20mm Laser Cannons on both sides of nose, Internal Weapons Bay with capacity of 16 munitions on "belly" Maximum Atmospheric Speed: 3182.4 km/h ---- 'Multirole Fighters' Transforming Fighters Long-Range Fighters Space Superiority Fighters Dedicated Fighter-Bombers Support Ships Shuttles Troop landers Heavy Carriers Ship List 9,800 ships max. Category:Toishima